dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Broly Saga
Future Broly began the same as the Broly you know. Power level at 10k, dumped into the trash by King Vegeta, escaped with his father from Planet Vegeta's destruction. Every thing is the same until we get to where Goku and the others fight Broly. Broly beat Goku more than expected so it was almost too late by time Vegeta gave his energy to Goku. Broly grabbed Goku's skull and utterly crushed it, killing Goku instantly, but Broly still wasn't finished with Goku. He not only beat his body more, he destroyed it into nothing right infront of the other Z-Warrior's faces, and they couldn't do anything about it. Once Broly was finished with Goku, he turned to the others. Piccolo instantly, using the energy he had left, began attacking Broly head on. Gohan, who had began to burst into tears, also joined Piccolo and began hitting Broly. Broly, not flinching an inch from the attacks, grabbed Piccolo by his arm and tore it off, followed by his legs being torn off. He then threw his body to the ground. At this point, Gohan's emotions began to take over, transforming him into a Super Saiyan 2, but this still yet wasnt enough to defeat Broly. Noticing this, Trunks transformed into his Ultra Super Saiyan state and gave the rest of his energy to Gohan, same did Vegeta. Gohan Kamehameha'd Broly, attempting to blast him into the comet, but Broly stroke a bit of luck. Gohan, still controlled by emotions, didnt have as much aim and missed. The rest of the Z-Fighters returned to Earth and Gohan took care of Cell the same way, except Vegeta trained twice as hard and was the first to fight Cell. Back to the Broly story though, With Broly's luck, he landed on a planet about 400x that of Earth, where he trained with a evil race. He learned their techniques and became a real skilled fighter. He found Earth where he sought revenge on Gohan, Kakarot's first son. Broly joined the World's Martial Arts Tournament covered by a hooded black jacket, until he got to the match with Goten. Upon seeing Goten's face, Broly's rage for Kakarot and his son began to come into place. Broly transformed into his Super Saiyan form and beat Goten brutely. Broly was disqualified for aggressive fighting, but he didnt care. He found Gohan in the bleachers of the World Tournament. "Come here, Gohan, I have something to settle with you. I'll give you 5 seconds before I start destroying this pathetic race." Gohan quickly answered Broly's call, but was crushed easily, and killed by Broly, leaving Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Videl as the only real fighters left. The humans sent Hercule to defeat Broly, but Broly easily destroyed him by deforming Hercule into a ball shape and blasting him to nothingness. At this, the humans reacted in terror, thinking their last hope was defeated. Vegeta's rage began to take the best of him. He went head first at Broly, but Broly easily dodged all his attacks. He then grabbed Vegeta's arm and swung him into the crowd, making a gigantic hole in the bleachers. After this, Broly flew off. About a few weeks later of destroying the Earth, Vegeta and the others finally decided to stand up to Broly. Now that Goku taught them the Fusion technique, they think they could take him, but little did they know that Broly trained himself. Broly easily defeated both Goten and Trunks before they could even fuse! He cracked both their necks by running into to them with his huge arms. Vegeta, still standing in shock, watched as Broly killed off the rest of the Z-Fighters. Leaving Vegeta the only one left, Broly began to step towards him. He moved his fist to punch Vegeta, but his fist stopped just an inch before it had hit Vegeta. Suddenly, SSJ3 Goku appeared out of nowhere. An epic battle proceeded and before you know it, Piccolo and Gohan returned and gave Vegeta a Senzu bean before helping Goku in the fight. Broly, was obviously the stronger of them, but they were still atleast a challenge. Noticing this, Broly decided to unleash the monster within him, he transformed into his legendary form, the transformation itself almost destroyed Earth. Broly easily whooped the Z-Fighters without trouble in this form, until everyone gave their energy to Goku since Goku was the strongest of their Group. This time, Vegeta didn't hesitate, remembering what happened last time, which gave Goku just enough power to be evenly matched with Broly, but as the fight dragged on, Broly got stronger. "Finish it now, Kakarot!" Vegeta would yell at Goku, until Goku finally stood back and charged a kamehameha, but he waited too long and Broly easily deflected it into the Earth's core, which began something similar to what happened on Namek between Goku and Frieza. Goku acting quickly, teleported everyone back to King Kai's place, where they decided to spend the rest of their lives in Otherworld. Broly, who was left on Earth's destruction, began looking around for something, a Spaceship, something to get him off the planet. He stroke a bit of luck once again, finding Trunks' time traveling capsule on the ground. Opening it, Broly headed off to the time that was already set on it which was the time you all know and love. ~Story made by Lance. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Grammar and Spelling Errors